The Demon King
by loverarara123
Summary: Naruto has always known about the Being sealed inside of him. He waits till he can show his true colors and now, at the second stage of the Chuunin Exams, the blonde sets his plans in motion. YAOI!NarutoxUke!Harem,ShounenAi,Will have lemons/limes!
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screams echo throughout the forest of death. His teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, watched on in shock as he is bitten on his shoulder by the snake sannin. Naruto collapsed holding his shoulder in pain before passing out.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape**

Kurama awoke to the foul stench of Orochimaru's curse mark attempting to overtake his hosts mind. He looks around his cage to see many small snakes slithering towards him. The giant demon growled and swipes at them.

As he was tearing through the disgusting reptiles a large, white-scaled snake appeared hissing at him before lunging. Kurama met it head on and the two fought and the fox noticed that his demonic aura was disappearing when the snake got the upper hand and bit him on the shoulder.

"Curse you, Orochimaru!" he roared out as he began to glow a golden color. The piece of Orochimaru's soul that was attached to the Nine-Tails screeched in pain due to being curled around the other being as it faded. Kurama had one last thought before he succumbed to darkness.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Blue eyes looked at him in determination.

 **Back in the Real World (mini time skip)**

Sakura, along with Teams Nine and Ten were struggling with the Sound ninjas that appeared on a mission to kill Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was bruised, Ino was unconscious, and Lee's hearing was still a bit messed up. Their teammates were thinking of a plan to get them out of their situation when a foul chakra appeared at the base of the tree, where Naruto and Sasuke were lying. They all turned their attention toward the tree and gasped when it revealed Sasuke with purple glowing marks creeping across his face. Giving a crazed grin as Sakura told him who hurt her after he demanded it.

Currently, Sasuke was in the process of dislocating the black-haired boy's arms. The boy kept screaming out in pain as his arms were pulled back farther and farther. The surrounding teams watch on with various reactions as Sasuke unceremoniously dislocates Zaku's arms.

When that was done, he turned his sight onto the last two Sound members. Kin and Dosu were trembling as Sasuke slowly walked over to them. But before he could dish out any "punishment" on them, a golden light brought all eyes to the tree AGAIN but this time, Naruto emerged from it.

But this isn't what got all the boys blushing and Sakura and Kin awed. Naruto looked different, very different.

He grew to 5'8", his hair grew 6" past the nape of his neck, his pupils turned into vertical slits, and his face was more angular.

His body is where the boys began blushing. Naruto had smooth, golden fur starting at his neck, all the way down to his ankles with his chest and abs the only parts that didn't have fur (think SSJ4 Goku). His hands and feet had claws, and his feet had soft pads on them. This most abnormal thing about his new change is the ten - yes TEN - tails lazily moving.

"...Naruto...?" Shikamaru questioned. The blonde turned his attention to the Nara boy and slightly dipped his head in confirmation to it being him. Then he turned his eyes back to Sasuke who looked at Naruto with lust swirling in his crazed eyes.

"Leave them be, Sasuke," he told him. The Uchiha grinned and took a few steps toward the two Sound nin which Naruto made growl.

"Or what?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto said nothing as he disappeared and chopped the back of his neck, rendering the raven unconscious. The others watched in stunned silence as the blonde teen lay the Uchiha on the ground. He turned his attention back to the petrified Sound nins and stated calmly, "Leave your scroll and take your teammate to get medical attention. Or there will be consequences."

Dosu quickly placed their scroll down, grabbed Zaku before he and Kin jumped back through the forest.

Naruto picked up the scroll before facing his fellow Konoha Twelve.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE?!" Sakura screeched as she charged Naruto with a fist cocked back. Naruto simply slapped the punch away before punching her in the stomach. The rosette coughed out a little spit before passing out from the force of that hit. The others watched on in shock as Naruto hit his "crush".

"I have little patience with you. Be glad I did not do worse," he stated casually as he let the banshee hit the ground with a 'thud'.

Team Eight up in the trees were also shocked at Naruto's actions. Kiba and Shino both had blushes on their faces while Hinata had a huge one that practically made her as red as a tomato. She swayed side-to-side, which caught the attention of the two clan heirs, before passing out and falling toward the ground, Kiba had already acted and caught the Hyuuga before she hit the ground. But this caught the attention of the genin still in the clearing.

"It's good to see you two." Naruto said as he sat on the ground. Kiba blushed before looking the exquisite male in the eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto. How's it been going? And what's up with the change?" He asked as everyone else gathered around to hear the explanation. Naruto chuckled which sent shivers up the males' spines.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I can tell it is a good change judging by the pheromones leaking off of you all." he said the last part as a thought.

"*Yawn*" a small sound emitted behind Naruto. They all peered into the thick fur of Naruto's tails before he lifted them and showed a baby fox just waking up. It had red-orange fur with the tips of its tail and ears being black. It looked around a bit before settling on the blonde demon fox and let out a happy yip as it shakily bounded closer to him. Naruto smiled and scooped the kit into his arms where it rubbed its head under the blonde's chin.

"Who's that, Naruto?" Chouji asked as he watched the loving display. Naruto peered at him with piercing eyes, causing the big boned boy to blush and his cock harden a bit.

Naruto sat down, did some hand-signs, which caused the unconscious girls and Sasuke to disappear and surprising the boys, and gestured for them to all sit. They did so, but Kiba sat close to Naruto with Akamaru and the little fox playing after sniffing each other.

(Neji and his team left after the Sound team with Lee shouting about Naruto's "YOUTHFULNESS" with red staining his and Neji's cheeks.)

"What I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret punishable by death. Do you all know about the Fox Demon Kyuubi ?" he started.

"Yeah. It was a monster who attacked the village 13 years ago but was killed by the Fourth Hokage," Kiba said as the others nodded.

"That's mostly true, but the truth is that the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill something that was made out of chakra. So he had to seal it in a baby... That baby is me."

They all looked at him in their own way of surprise though Shikamaru nodded to himself. "That explains why the adults are always glaring at you. They blame you for what happened back then," the Nara surmised. Naruto nodded and gently brushed Shikamaru with one of his tails.

"That's my Shika. As observant as ever," Naruto praised. The said brunette smiled a bit and pet the fluffy tail in his lap.

Kiba, jealous of the lack of attention, quickly butted in, "They're just idiots, Naruto. I still trust you and believe you're the same Naruto even with these changes." Naruto looked deeply into the Inuzuka's eyes and softened his features.

"Thank you, Kiba. I'm glad that you could trust me even with the knowledge that the Kyuubi was sealed in me."

Kiba blushed when a tail subtly brushed against the erection he was sporting. But nonetheless, he smiled.

"I still think you're the same old Naruto," said Chouji.

"It is only logical that I also trust you to still be yourself," said Shino.

Naruto gazed at all of them and grew a genuine smile. He thought for sure that they would push him away when they learned of the truth. He's glad he turned out to be wrong, "Thank you all."

"You're welcome. But Naruto? What do you mean by the Kyuubi 'was' sealed?" Shikamaru asked. The others looked to the Uzumaki in question. He just smiled.

"Kurama!" He called out. The kit that was wrestling with the white pup perked up and ran over to Naruto. The blonde scooped him up and scratched him behind the ears.

"This is the Kyuubi."

AN/ sorry about the long wait i had this edited and more chapters ready but everything on my tablet got deleted and then i lost interest in writing but dont worry :) more is coming and i accept constructive criticism and grammar corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the Kyuubi. Well, former Kyuubi. He doesn't remember anything, but somehow figured I am his sire." Naruto explained and the kit enjoyed the attention he was given from Naruto.

"Wooooaaaah! You mean that's the big, bad fox that attacked the village?" Kiba scrutinized the fox with wonder and amazement.

"Yes. Though he only has one tail now because of his sacrifice to keep me alive and uninfected like Sasuke. I have ten tails because of my naturally large chakra reserves combined with his," he explained. The boys all looked in wonder until Naruto got up. They all looked at him in their manner of question to which he said, "We are still in an exam, and I have to tell jiji that Orochimaru has invaded the village. Plus we all still need to get our scrolls to advance to the next stage." They all nodded in agreement. Naruto got a sly idea and swiftly pinned Shino unto a tree. The surprised Aburame lightly blushed when Naruto leaned in closer to his left ear.

"Hmm. I've always wondered what you'd look like without these confining clothes on, Shino," the blonde whispered in a husky tone. Shino let out a quiet moan when his ear was licked and nibbled on. The guys all watched on in lust as Naruto proceeded to undress the frozen, lust-driven boy.

When Naruto managed to get the coat and pants off, he stared into the hidden eyes of the brunette before sliding the shades off Shino's face.

Beautiful golden eyes were shown to the world and Naruto was mesmerized by their beauty.

"Beautiful," he whispered and laid a gentle kiss upon the bug user. Shino responded immediately and moaned into the other's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the new demon. The kiss was sweet and loving and it made all the other guys watching a bit jealous.

When they parted for air, Naruto gave the blushing, panting boy a smirk.

"My do you look delicious. I wonder if I'll get to see you like this a lot more," he said. Shino blushed a bright red before grabbing his shades and slipping them back on, though he didn't put on his clothes.

Naruto looked to the rest of them and lifted an eyebrow, "If you'd all like, you could go commando like me. I wouldn't mind seeing you all in your birthday suits. Shino and I are currently in ours."

The boys looked at each other before Kiba practically ripped his off, Shika took his time, and Chouji blushed as he stipped bare. Naruto regarded them all with an approving look before crouching on all fours and turning himself into a 10-foot golden fox. The boys gaped at him before they found tails wrapping around them and depositing them upon a fur-covered back. Naruto used another tail to place Akamaru and Kurama upon his head where they curled up and slept next to each other. Naruto used one of his tails to gather the clothes and teleported them into a pocket dimension.

 **"Are you all ready?"** he questioned to which he got affirmatives. When done so, he ran through the forest to search for teams they could take their scrolls from.

 **Near the Tower**

Gaara stopped in mid-kill when he felt a strong force of chakra, but more potent, emitting from within the forest. He couldn't understand why, but his mother was screaming at him to not go near that power source.

In addition to feeling fear himself, Gaara was puzzled as to why that power made him feel so submissive. As if there was someone more powerful than anyone in the world.

"Gaara?" Temari brought his attention to her. She looked concerned.

"Let's go." he commanded and finished crushing his enemy before heading towards the tower. The two older siblings looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and following after their little brother.

 **Elsewhere**

 _Other men felt this power, and they all pondered on why it had such strong reactions in them. They would later wonder what it meant when they came in contact with the one possessing such power._

 **At the Tower**

The group of five plus two blood animals all arrived in front the tower in 10 minutes from their grouping points. They were all wearing battle kimonos that complimented their fighting style.

Kiba wore a dark gray kimono that has wolves imprinted on it and loose enough for him to use his family's jutsus. Shino got a royal blue kimono with small black stars which had small holes in them for his bugs to escape through. Chouji had a blue and green kimono that had a blue base with green swirls along the sleeves. The kimono could expand for Chouji's Body Expansion Jutsus. And Shikamaru got a black kimono with small gray circles.

Naruto, himself, was wearing a blood-red kimono with dark orange Uzumaki swirls going along his sleeves. He made all of those kimonos, along with collars for the pup and kit, from his own fur. How he changed the colors was a mystery.

Anyway, they all went into the building to see a quote about the mind and body, but they were quickly able to figure it out. By that time, Naruto brought the girls and Sasuke back before ushering the boys to open scrolls.

When they did, Iruka and two other males appeared to tell them meaning of the quote, but Shikamaru already told them that they figured it out already. The three men were curious as they did so, but Iruka kept getting shivers down his spine every time he caught his favorite, young, blonde, former student looking upon him. He could feel Naruto's power radiating off of him.

"You should take these four to the medical wing for injuries. While we have the time, we should rest and recuperate. It won't be long until the finals start." Naruto informed them. Iruka stepped forward and questioned him.

"You will know in time, Iruka-sensei. Let's go, Kurama," the blonde said and the small kit bounded after him. The room was left in silence until Iruka faced the conscious boys.

"What happened to him?"

"Troublesome. We can't tell you without Naruto's permission, but since you're so close to him, he'll most-likely tell you later. Now, I don't know about you all, but I want to go to sleep," the Nara stated before he yawned. All the boys went their own ways (or in a group), leaving three perplexed shinobi.

"*sigh* Well, let's get these four to the checked out. We'll find out about Naruto's change in due time." Iruka said resigned.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Preliminaries**

(They go as they do in canon but Kiba had trouble actually fighting Naruto until Naruto tells him his reward for showing his strength)

"Alright. The match ups will go like this:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the Sand

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the Sand

Previous match winner vs. Dosu Kinuta

You all have one month to train before the final part of the Chuunin Exams."

When everyone started filing out, Naruto grabbed Kiba and they disappeared before anyone could question the blonde's new appearance.

 **Deep in a Hidden Cabin in One of Konoha's Forests**

The two males appeared in a large bedroom when Naruto proceeded to ravish Kiba's mouth with intense passion.

(Akamaru and Kurama were given to Tsume Inuzuka so they wouldn't be in the way and see something they're not supposed to)

Kiba broke the kiss gasping for air as Naruto attacked his neck.

"Na-Naruto...haaah... Please...take-uuuuh-m-me..." the brunette moaned out. Naruto released genjustu on himself before stripping the dog lover naked. He leaned into Kiba's left ear and gave it a little lick which caused the Inuzuka to shutter.

"Wait a bit longer, ne?" He breathed huskily. Kiba moaned and grinded himself up towards the blonde. Naruto smirked before trailing his hot tongue down to a dark brown nipple. He began to suck and nibble on it while his other hand twisted and pulled the other. Kiba was in a moaning heap under his alpha's skills.

After Naruto had done the same with the opposite side, he kept traveling downwards before stopping at Kiba's 7 and a half inch cock.

"My, my. It seems like I'll be getting an early dessert." Naruto said as he licks his lips. Kiba, red-faced and panting, locked his eyes onto Naruto's equally slitted eyes. Naruto kept his eyes on the other's as he slowly dipped down to the cock below him. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He gently licked the head a few times which got a desirable action from his brunette. But before Kiba could tell the demon to do more, he tossed his head back, arched his back, and let out a moan.

Naruto, hearing that, continued to bob his head and continued to take more down his throat.

"Ah! Naru…! M-m-more! Uuugh! Gaa…!" Kiba moaned out. Naruto upped the speed, and just as the brunette was about to blow, Naruto let go with an audible 'pop'. This brought an involuntary whimper from the other male.

"Why…*pant*…Why'd you stop…?" Kiba questioned. Naruto pulled the bottom half of Kiba up to his head while his cock was positioned in front of Kiba's face with Naruto on his back and Kiba on all fours.

"How 'bout you get a _taste_ of me," he said before wrapping his lips around Kiba's rock hard cock. Kiba moaned before focusing his attention on the thick, hot, 11 and a half inch cock in front of him. He licked the man meat from base to tip for a short while, which caused Naruto to groan around his own member. Kiba, delighted at the sound, started sucking and deep throating.

Naruto lifted a finger and rubbed it against Kiba's clenched anus as he hollowed his cheeks. Kiba moaned and pushed back on the finger. Naruto eased his finger inside the moistened hole and thrust it in and out. Kiba felt a bit uncomfortable but wiggled his ass a bit. Naruto slipped another finger inside and began to scissor and stretch the moist cavern for the oncoming organ that would be invading. Kiba groaned around Naruto's cock and paused in his ministrations to feel the pleasure that was coursing through him.

" _Where is it…?"_ Naruto thought before Kiba abruptly screamed his release, " _there it is."_ Naruto smirked as he drank the slightly bitter essence. His fingers grew to three and kept thrusting in and out of the brunette above him while brushing up on his prostate.

Kiba lied his head down on the blonde's bare thigh (Naruto is in his human form. He has 3 forms) as he moaned, gasped, and spasmed.

"Naruto-oooh! Ah! Pl-ple-eeeea-se! Take me! Make me yours!" Kiba begged with tears pooling in his eyes from the pleasure/torture he was receiving.

Naruto ceased his actions with a smirk and got out from under his mate. He settled himself behind the dog lover and leaned over to whisper in Kiba's ear.

"Would you like it if I took this way, Inu-zuu-ka" Naruto asked sensually. Kiba inhaled sharply and moaned out a 'yes' when he felt his alpha's cock at his entrance. Naruto chuckled before forcing himself through the tight ring of muscle. Kiba gave a long moan at the feeling of being full.

When Naruto stopped, Kiba thought that he was all the way in, but that thought was dashed when Naruto quickly thrust in the last four inches.

Kiba's arms were trembling as his lover stilled inside him and felt amazing waves of pleasure coursing through his whole body. Sweat was dripping from his the blonde's forehead as he waited for the brunette to adjust to his size though it was difficult not to pound into the tight heat that enclosed him.

The Inuzuka heir looked back to the demon and told him to move. Naruto nodded and slowly pulled out until the head was still in before thrusting back in. He did this for a while before Kiba started yelling at him to go harder and faster when his prostate was struck.

Naruto stopped before turning Kiba on his back with his dick still inside. He had Kiba wrap his legs around his waist. When that was done, Naruto started to piston in and out of his first mate, causing said mate to practically howl as he was taken deeper. Kiba gained a 'fucked stupid' look with his face stuck in pleasure, tongue hanging out, and eyes rolled back. He just felt so overwhelmed that his alpha was giving him so much ecstasy that he couldn't hold on to a conscious thought. Naruto saw this and did something that sent the hardened Kiba releasing his seed:

He tightly gripped and pumped his swollen, neglected cock.

Kiba let out a silent cry as he ejaculated as his vision turned white. Naruto thrusted into him a few more times before cumming inside with a loud groan.

Naruto collapsed on his gasping mate as they both came down from their high. The blonde male made a move to withdraw himself, but Kiba wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"No…don't go yet… This feels good…" he breathed as sleep was starting to claim him. Naruto smiled gently and rolled over so Kiba's head was nestled under his neck. He used two of his tails that he made appear to get the covers that were at the foot of the bed and covered them with it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's lower back and placed a kiss upon the heir's head.

"I love you, Kiba," he whispered. Kiba shifted a bit before sighing contently.

"I love you, too, Naruto."

/AN/ all of the old chapters have been edited and sentences changed for grammar reasons but everything from now will be my own writing and the previous author's thoughts. They told me parts of their plan and I will be using some of the ideas so I hope you enjoy.


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone who still follows this story, don't worry I will be updating it I just need to rewrite all the stuff I had but it will be updated after I finish Strawberries life in the soul society. sorry for taking so long and this will be posted on Ao3 as well my name is StarInTheSky101.


End file.
